My love is gone
by Leathie
Summary: Death has taken Katara from her family, friends, and Zuko! Why did she die? ONESHOT. Zutara.


Hi ppl! Good lord I have been on a hiatus for quite a while! So far the new season of Avatar is good can't wait for new episodes! Anyway I got this crazy idea and I thought I would put it out there. I'm trying to be kinda dramatic in writing this so if you have any suggestions I'm quite open to them. Thanks!

Avatar isn't mine…. Damn…..

Katara was dead.

She lay in a coffin of ice her dark hair unbound spilling around her pale form. Her body was clothed in white and her fair face was serene like her death had been a peaceful one.

Her death was not peaceful.

Aang had been with her to the end. She kept getting weaker, stopped eating, and gave up completely. It had been a sad affair for all those involved. For a time they had been happy, Katara and her Prince.

Zuko was a Prince.

He married a noble as dictated by the Fire Nation's laws. He never spoke to her again despite her numerous letters.

And so she died heartbroken and lonely.

There were many mourners in attendance, mostly of the water tribes but some earthbenders had made the trip to pay their proper respects to the woman who had healed many of their soldiers.

King Bumi stood with Aang and Sokka before the crowd of mourners, Bumi gestured for everyone to be seated. He walked in front of the casket and cleared his throat. " A terrible tragety this is, to loose such a beautiful woman at the young age of twenty. Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was a noble woman. She believed in freedom and fought for it fiercly during the war. She was a master of waterbending and an invaluable healer. She loved her friends and her family very much and she will be reme-" Bumi's eyes focused on two red forms. There was a gasp from the back of the crowd and hushed murmers soon followed.

Sokka growled and reached for his boomarang. He wanted to yell no, scream. How dare he show his face! Sokka started heading toward the offending guest but stopped when he felt the cool touch of Aang's hand on his shoulder. " Sokka, I asked him to come."

Sokka stared at his friend. " Why, I-"

"Because" he said sharply " Zuko had to know." Sokka couldn't help but notice the great pain in Aang's voice. Sokka frowned but conceded. Aang gestured for Zuko to come forward.

A hundred eyes pierced him like daggers.

He made his way to the front all the while hearing the whispers of others. The guilt Zuko felt now became greater as he approached the casket. He couldn't believe that she was in there. He could make out a form in the semitransparent ice but no, it couldn't be her. He stood within three feet of the casket and couldn't move. He felt all breath leave his body and could only hear his blood pounding in his head.

" Zuko." Iroh placed a hand on the fire lord's shoulder trying to give his nephew some strength.

Zuko nodded his head and took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and took a few steps forward. Upon opening them Zuko let out a cry so anguished that the fire erupting from his body started melting the ice under the crowd.

It took Iroh, Aang and Master Pakku to stop his firebending from melting the entire iceberg they were on. Iroh grasped Zuko by the shoulders " Zuko, control."

Zuko stared his Uncle in the eyes and nodded. They stood and Zuko wiped away tears pouring down his face but they would not stop coming. Zuko faced the crowd and tried to hold his head high. " I'm sorry for interruping, King Bumi, but I have something to say." Bumi nodded and stepped away from the center.

" Katara was a beautiful woman. I should know more than most people, I love her." He let his gaze fall back on the casket. " However, I chose my nation over my love for her. I consider it the biggest mistake of my life." He choked out the last words and was going to wipe away more tears cascading down his cheeks but he did held back, let the tears flow, they are for her after all. " I was foolish and now I am too late. All I can do is say I'm sorry. To Katara's family and her many friends, I am sorry." Zuko turned back to her body in the ice casket. The frost in her hair resembled diamond dust and her white dress was fit for a princess. Zuko's tears kept flowing, she was his princess. " I'm sorry Tara." He whispered putting his hands on hers. He bent closer to her and kissed her sweet lips one last time.

Iroh approached him and escorted the Fire Lord to a seat. The rest of the service went as planned. When the time came to give her to the sea Zuko stood and helped Aang and Sokka push her into the ocean.

The three men stood watching her sink into the dark depths. " She did love you." Sokka began " she begged our father for his permission. Even though he didn't trust you our father was going to let you marry her." He paused and looked at Zuko with sad eyes " I would have accepted you too but now I can never forgive you." Sokka turned and walked away.

Aang and Zuko stood watching the water in silence. " Zuko, thank you." Zuko nodded never taking his eyes from the ocean. " Your coming was very important to Katara. In her last moments she said that 'life isn't worth living without Zuko.' We tried to help her, we really did. I even asked her to marry me even though I knew she didn't love me."

" You loved her too?"

" Yes. She was my only love." Aang turned from the sea. " Goodbye Zuko, I'll see you around."

Zuko waved him goodbye but kept his eyes on the ocean. He felt the breeze dry his exhausted tears and he breathed in slowly tasting the salty air. He knew what he had to do but there were loose ends to tie up first.

" Zuko, we must go."

" Yes Uncle." They walked towards their ship. Zuko looked over his shoulder and sighed. Soon, Katara, we will always be together but for now please wait for me.

Goodbye my love.

Well there you have it! Please Review. BTW: I plan on finishing "Of Water Queens and Fire Lords" but I hardly have any time! Please don't kill me!


End file.
